Isabella
by Angye
Summary: Bella queda huerfana y tiene que ir a vivir con su madrina Esme y sus hijos Edward un escritor caprichoso y Alice una chica muy divertida
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

**Este fic es la adaptación de una novela que me gusto mucho, Aunque fue escrita en tiempos pasados trate de adaptarlo lo mejor posible a la actualidad.**

**La historia habla de Bella una chica que queda huérfana y por voluntad de su madre quien no quería dejar desamparada a su hija, la dejo a cargo de la madrina de Bella.**

**Esme quien tiene un cariño inmenso por la madre de Bella, Acepta a la chica en su casa en donde convivirá con Edward y Alice.**

**Si tiene algún tipo de sugerencia o dudas me las pueden decir para poder cambiar algo a la historia.**


	2. Amistades y Compromisos

Amistades y Compromisos

**Mientras Esme Cullen leía la ultima de varias cartas recibidas ese día en el correo—dile **a Edward que venga**—ordeno Esme a una de sus empleadas.**

**Pronto al llamado de su madre apareció un joven alto, muy bien parecido, con unos ojos color esmeralda, un tanto serio, pero extremadamente simpático. – **Lee esta carta**—dijo Esme a su joven hijo—quien leyó lo siguiente.**

**Phoenix, 8 de junio de**

**Señora Esme collen**

**Forks.**

**Estimada Sra. Collen.**

**Aunque no tenga el gusto de conocerla, le escribo para comunicarle que la Señora ****Reneé**** de ****Swan**** Falleció hace 6 meses dejando completamente sola y sin recursos a su ahijada ****Isabella****Swan****.**

**Aunque yo no soy rico y poseo numerosa familia, con gusto me aria cargo de ella, pero con usted ella podrá tener una mejor vida de la que podría tener conmigo. Sin embargo mí cuñada a querido que usted se haga cargo de la niña, y solo en el caso que usted no pudiera hacerse cargo de ella, nosotros lo haríamos. **

**Bella es linda, inteligente, juiciosa y de buen carácter, no tendrá ningún problema con ella.**

**Esperando su pronta respuesta, que agradezco de antemano.**

**Bella envía saludes y para mi seria un placer ponerme a sus hordenes.**

**Atentamente.**

**Charlie Swan**

Vaya una cosa con la que no contábamos**—Comento del joven devolviendo la carta a su madre—se **ve que el tío está empeñado en endosarte a la sobrina, por las muchas calidades que le adorna**—agrego Edward. **

-¿Qué te parece que le conteste?**—pregunto Esme a su hijo—**Este asunto es todo tuyo mama**—Comento divertido el joven—**además yo paso viajando y cuando estoy aquí, escribiendo, y mi hermana solo viene en vacaciones, así que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasa sola en casa**. —comento el chico. **Además si es tan buena como dicen, te acompañara a ti y a mi Alice cuando venga las próximas vacaciones.

**--**Además

**- **¿Comó es que nunca has hablado de ella?

**-- Hace mucho tiempo nos conocimos, fue esa clase de amistad que haces en el momento y que no solo por eso son menos profundas y sinceras. Conocí a la madre de Bella en Phoenix. Estaba yo muy enferma y el médico le recomendó a tu padre que cambiáramos de ambiente por un tiempo, Escogimos Phoenix por ser un clima más tropical, por así decirlo; un día que con tu padre dábamos un paseo por las calles de la cuidad, vemos a una muchacha que llevaba una niñita en brazos. Al pasar cerca de nosotras la chica resbalo cayendo al suelo. Tu padre fue muy ágil al tomar a la niñita antes que ella también callera, al momento la bebe lloro por el susto. Al levantarse nos la joven nos agradeció por haber auxiliado a su hija, y nos ofreció su ayuda en el momento en que la necesitáramos. Simpatizamos mucho, no es necesario decir que nos hicimos grandes amigas. Legamos a tener tanta confianza que cundo tu padre tuvo que regresar me quede en su casa, para no estar sola; Me encariñe tanto con la pequeña que me ofrecí a ser su madrina, Reneé acepto encantada de mi propuesta.**

**Al recuperarme, regrece con tu padre y con tigo; En un l principio no perdimos la comunicación y muy amenudeo le mandaba regalos a mi ahijada de tu parte. Pero con el pasar del tiempo perdimos comunicación y nos limitamos a llamar o mandar carta de vez en cuando.**

Así es la vida**,– comento Edward – **Pero muy en el fondo siempre teníamos el cariño de esa amistad**—dijo Esme—**Dicen que las amistad de lejos son las más duradera y prueba de ello es que me dejo a su hija. **—Agrego—**y si se parece a su madre y si es verdad lo que dijo su tío, no tendremos problemas.

Tal vez me inspire para ser la próxima protagonista de alguno de mis novelas o libro **—dijo muy divertido Edward—**Deja tus bromitas Edward**. —reprocho su madre. — **Además tengo que responder una carta que tendrás que ir a dejar al correo**—dijo Esme burlándose de su hijo.**

**--**No tiene E- mail—pregunto el burlón Edward**—si como tu solicitaste internet—dio en tono sarcástico su madre antes de subir por las escaleras— **Hash**—fue lo único que dijo Edward al recordar no querer internet para concentrarse solo en escribir su próximo libro o novela.**

Phoenix días después

_Bella POV_

Donde dijiste que vivía mi madrina, tío** – pregunte a Charlie—**Seguin me conto tu madre en las Afueras de folks

– estoy emocionada que al fin conoceré a mi madrina**—comente **

– Me entristece que te vayas de la casa**—dijo mi tio**

—Te extrañaremos mucho querida bella**—comento mi adorada tía, quien en estos últimos meses me ha consolado y me ha tratado como a una mas de sus hijas— **yo igual, los llamaré o le escribiré a Angela o Jessica a su correo electrónico.

**--**Promételo**—me exigió una de mis primas—o lo prometo no me olvidare de ustedes, no seas paranoica.**

**--**a qué hora es nuestro vuelo tío – pregunte**—mañana por la mañana —**respondió.**—ya que mi tio es algo sobre protector decidió acompañarme y asi conocer a mi tia y el que seria mi nuevo hogar.**

—tan pronto comento mi prima Jessica, Claro justo ayer recibí la respuesta de la Señora Esme diciendo que encantada aceptaría**. —comento. **

**La verdad me entristecía el hecho de dejar la cuidad en la que enterré a mi madre y no poder visitarla será duro para mi, y aunque tengo curiosidad por conocer a la mujer de la que tanto me habla mi madre, extrañare la ciudad, sobre todo a mi amigos Rosalie y Emmett, y sobre todo al sol ya que para mis desgracia en Forks llueve y la torpeza y la lluvia no se llevan muy bien. **

_Aeropuerto_

**Adiós Bella, cuídate mucho…. escríbeme oíste!!!!—decía Rosalie mientras me abrasaba **

–**Y sobre todo pórtate bien, que no cuesta nada – dejo Emmett **

–**Si Bella nos tienes que llamar en cuanto llegues—dijo mi tía **

– **y no se te olvide escribir—dijo mi querida prima Jessica. **

**PASAJEROS DEL BUELO A SEATTLE PORFVOR AVORDAR EL AVION EN LA PLATAFORMA No. 3.**

Es nuestro llamado**— comunico mi tío—**Adiós los extrañare mucho** – agregue.**

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo, quisiera saber que les pareció asi que dejen reviews, gracias. cuidente**


	3. encuentros

Encuentros

_ED pov_

**Mamá tengo que hacer un viajar, me iré por un tiempo, necesito arreglar unos asuntos de mi próxima novela – le comunique a mi madre – ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?—me pregunto —por unos 2 meses más o menos. —Respondí—¿entonces pasar por tu hermana al regreso?—me pregunto de nuevo—Pues supongo que podría—dije– gracias hijo—¿Cuando te vas?—Mañana a primera hora—respondí—entonces no estarás aquí para recibir a mi ahijada – supongo que no—dijo Edward—¿tienes todo listo para el viaje?—pregunto de nuevo—Si ya esta todo listo—le asegure.—Cualquier cosa estaré en el estudio—dije y me retire, siendo honesto todavía no me complace la idea de que traigan a la sobrinita de mi mamá pero bien, si ella es feliz.**

_Bella POV_

**Cuando baje de la avioneta en la cual veníamos, empecé a buscar con la vista a tratar de reconocer a mi madrina, tan solo con la descripción dada por mi madre tantas veces. Entonces vi a una Mujer muy bella y elegante que se dirigía a nosotros. – te pareces tanto a tu madre—me dijo e inmediatamente comprendí que se trataba de mi madrina, instantáneamente empezaron a rodar lagrimas por mis ojos,-- Mi madre le tenia un gran afecto Señora y me ha hablado tanto de usted—dije mientras nos abrazábamos—nunca dejo de hablarme de usted como una de sus mejores y más queridas amigas y estoy tan agradecida con usted por recibirme en su casa—agregue sinceramente.**

**Cuando estábamos de camino a su casa, vimos brevemente el pueblo, era muy pequeño y lleno de muchos arboles. Poco a poco dejamos a lo pueblo a tras; tras unas horas de viaje al fin pude divisar una casa muy linda a simple vista. Pero realmente impresiónate de cerca.**

**Estamos en nuestro hogar – me dijo mi madrina—espero que te sientas muy cómoda—de decía mientras una de sus chofer llevaba las maletas hasta dentro de la maravillosa casa.**

**La casa es Hermosa—dije – me alegro que te guste mi niña—dé dijo en un tono muy maternalita—espero ser como una segunda madre para ti ****Isabella****—me dijo – a lo cual respondí Bella solo dígame Bella—muy bien Bella tengo una recamara ya arreglada para ti, ve a dejar tus cosas y baja a almorzar—de dijo, mientas una de las empleados me guiaba por la lujosa casa.**

**Esme Pov.**

**La verdad Bella me había dejado impresionada, era una joven encantadora, no muy alta pero esbelta, de tez algo pálida para vivir en Phoenix, morena con unos lindos ojos oscuros y una sonrisa de niña ingenua.**

**Al llegar la hora de almorzar al ver que solo los tres estábamos sentados en la mesa me pregunto-- ¿vive sola Señora?—primero no me digas señora dime Esme o madrina, como tu prefieras y por lo general casi siempre estoy solo mi hijo Edward viaja mucho y cuando viene se dedica a escribir. Mi otra hija Alice esta en un colegio en nueva York y solo viene aquí a pasar sus vacaciones, ya solo le falta un año para concluir su educación.—y dime Bella estabas estudiando en Phoenix—pregunte—Claro se…Madrina pero por la enfermedad de mi madre tuve que dejarla por algún tiempo—bueno bella querida, si tu me permites yo te puedo ayudar a terminar tus estudios, pero me gustaría que esperar a mi pequeña Alice no me gustaría que tu o ella estuvieran solas.—comente – Enserio Madrina--- me dijo con una cara de felicidad.—Claro Bella – Muchas gracias madrina, se levanto de su lugar y me dio un muy fuerte abrazo. Al terminar el almuerzo pidió retirarse para poder acomodar las cosas en su cuarto.**

**Sro que su hija se encariñara mucho con Bella—expuso Charlie el tio de Bella – Mis hijas no la querían dejar ir—agrego—Deje decirle que Bella es una chica con la que cualquiera se encariñaría y no se preocupe que yo la cuidare—dije – quiero aprovechas para decirle que cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo. Mí cuñada no dejo mucho a Bella y el poco dinero que le dejo, lo tengo en una cuenta a su nombre para que disponga de el cuando quiera. —dijo.**

**Bella es una Chica juiciosa y muy madura en muchos sentidos, Además tengo que mencionarle que hay un Joven en Phoenix muy interesado en ella, Su nombre en Mike Newton, es un buen chico y es muy insistente se lo digo por si se le ocurre aparecerse por aquí—dijo un poco molesto el tío.**

**A pasado 2 meses desde que Bella llego a la casa y para mi a sido como la mejor de las hijas, ayuda al oeden de la casa y siempre esta conmigo conversando o leyendo, es una chica mu6y inteligente y se a ganado a todo el personal en cuestión de días.**

**Han ya transcurrido 2 meses llego Edward en compañía de su hermana y un amigo, Jasper Hale.**

**Edward saludo con indiferencia a la nuevo miembro de la familia; en Cambio su hermana la saludo con mucha alegría –Hola Soy Alice mamá me a platicado mucho de ti, estoy contenta de por fin conocerte—decía la chica de pelo corto y ojos claros mientras abrazaba efusivamente.—hola también es un gusto conocerte—dijo bella algo sorprendida por la reacción de la chica. No es necesario decir que Alice y bella se llevaban super bien hablaban, leia revista traídas por Alice y veían películas en la sala de la casa.**

**Llego el día de la parida de Alice quien dijo—han sido las mejores vacaciones que he pasado y no quiero irme, no quiero separarme de Bella para ir al aburrido Colegio.**

**Al ver el júbilo de su hija Esme no pudo esperar saber la opinión de su hijo **

– **¿Qué te parece bella?**

–**Apenas me he fijado en ella pero se ve que es muy seria, la verdad es muy distinta a mis amigas—dijo Edward**

—**Pues a mí me gusta que sea así—reprocho Esme. **

– **Puede ser; pero no son de ese tipo que nos gusta a los hombres, he estado varios días aquí y no me han dado ganas de coquetearle. Y si soy sincero a Jasper tampoco le dan ganas de Flirtear con ella, y si así fueran todas, los hombres seriamos unos santos**

—**Pues ojala así fueran todas!!—comento la madre**

—**No mamá no digas esos disparates—comento burlonamente Edward**

**Durante la hora de almuerzo se hablo mucho de película, de eventos y de artistas del momento los cuales avían conocidos los jóvenes, hasta que Jasper dijo:**

**--Señora usted no sabe que su hijo es uno de las hombre más solicitado por las mujeres, todas quieren ser la protagonista de la próxima novela de su hijo**

—**hombre no exageres**

—**no le has contado de el "incidente" de hace un año. **

– **No... ¿Para qué?**

—**cuéntale para que veas que res un bárbaro sin corazón.**

—**no me hace gracia recordar ciertos "incidentes"**

—**Pues lo va voy contar yo ya que me lo sé tan bien como tú. – Imagínese usted que a su hijo le presentan a una preciosa chica, a la que trato muy bien sin saber que era una princesa, hasta que alguien le conto; cierta noche su hijo fue a bailar con la chica y le dijo que si se casaba con ella, y claro que la chica acepto. su hijo temiendo haberse metido en problemas le dijo—Es en esta ocasión en la que lamento que usted sea una princesa y yo un escritor—a lo que la chica respondió—Cuando se ama, los obstáculos se vencen, a lo que su hijo contesto—Es cierto… por ti iría a conocer tu reino aunque en ese viaje naufrague mi corazón—dijo el Jasper tratando de remedar a Edward…-- se separaron se escribieron hasta que un día le llego la carta que le comunicaba que se iba a casar, pero agregando—Si aun me amas y bienes por mí,. Yo lo dejaría todo por ti. A lo cual su hijo le respondió sobre la diferencia social y……**

—**Basta—dijo Edward – no hay necesidad del epilogo.**

—**Entonces punto final-- ¿por qué no te cásate con ella hijo?—pregunto Esme, porque aunque la quería mucho, no le entregue por completo mi corazón como para ponerme a luchar por ella. Pues todavía no conozco a alguna mujer que reúna las cualidades que a mí me gustan, no dudaría en conquistarla y casarme con ella, sin importar las consecuencias.**

—**Bravo—aplaudió Jasper**

**Edward Anthony Colle, está mal ilusionar a una pobre chica, proponiéndole matrimonio—reprocho Esme – Mamá, no he hecho más que Flirtear con ella y lo que le dije lo hice en broma, ella lo más seguro ni me hubiera aceptado y esa pregunta me ha mortificado, además ya aprendí la lección. **

–**Ojala—apoyó Jasper –No Olvidemos que Victoria**** Dawn**** ha querido atraparte, una Actriz de cine. –Victoria es… encantadora—suspiro Edward—pero no ha llegado el momento de ser una estrella de Cine – aunque bien pudiera serlo—agrego **

– **Que Piensas de**** Tanya****? **

–**No sé. A veces es fastidioso pensar en las mujeres.**

– **Si te oyeran.**

**Y tal vez distraído Edward miró a Bella, encontrándose con sus ojos color chocolate; se sintió molesto al, y más aun cuan vio que no celebraba sus bromas, así como las amiguitas.**

—**Alice quieres ir a ver una película. **

– **Encantada, mientras no siga escuchando las estupideces de este par.**

**Mientras Alice Bella y Esme iba a ver una película, Jasper y Edward conversaba. – La chica esta… ****Isabella**** es muy calla, queda bien en celebraciones fúnebres—dijo Jasper – es un tipo de chica que me gustaría estudiar – agrego**

—**No pierdas el tiempo—dijo Edward **

– **Es más bella e interesante de lo que a primera vista parece. **

– **Hola Tierra llamando a Jasper, ¿serias capaz de enamorarte de ella?**

**¿Por qué no?**

**Si lo haces te expulsaremos de la sociedad de un buen galán- bromeo Edward. **

– **¿**_**quare**__** causa?**_

– **ya te he dicho que no somos amigos de las Santas, de los reproches mudos, no sé cómo ha cautivado a mi madre esa muñeca sin alma. **

– **¿sin Alma?.. . No subestimes Edward**

**Con su carácter inalterable parece maniquí de almacén. – deja en paz a ****Isabella****.**

**Que les pareció, espero les guste. Dejen reviews con sus comentarios.**


	4. MOLESTO

Molesto

_Ed POV_

**Después de pasar las vacaciones con mi familia, amigos y la tal Isabella, tuve que hacer otro viaje, una temporada llena de exposiciones literarias, conferencias y firmas de libros, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando, cas seis meses sin ver a mamá y lo peor me va tocar recoger a Alice, no es que no quiera a mi hermana pero sus amigas son insoportables y coquetas creen que les aria caso a una de ella JA.. Sera mejor que regrese a casa lo mas pronto posible.**

**Hijo, regresaste— me saludo mi madre – pero que delgado vienes, ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

—**Pues he estado muy ocupado y he regresado para recuperar fuerzas y terminar uno libro.—además hijo aquí comes como en ningún otra parte—exclamo preocupada.—te recomiendo que por un tiempo no escribas, asi te relajaras un poco hijo.**

—**y que are entonces. **

– **puedes visitar el pueblo—sugirió mi madre **

– **no me gusta la idea, prefiero escribir**

—**si ultima vez tan pronto se fue Jasper, pasaste solo encerado y escribiendo. **

– **tenía que concluir ese libro—justifique – además ese libro me dejo buenas ganancias y me ha hecho muy famoso.**

**De pronto Aparicio Isabella a la cual salude solo estrechando su mano. **

– **¿y tu Isabella como has estado?**

—**muy bien gracias**

–**Me alegro, pareces ser del tipo de personas, que son muy saludables—deje interesado. **

–**Sera por qué no abuso de ella. –buena respuesta, pero como podrías abusar de tu salud aquí en este lugar.**

– **en cualquier lugar podría descuidarse de la salud.—replico. **

–**Aun en esta soledad.**

– **aunque para usted sea soledad, para mí no lo es. **

–**tanto te gusta la tranquilidad que ofrece Forks. **

–**Sí, mucho. **

–**Pues no se debe preocupar, porque yo arruine la armoniosa vida que le gusta tanto. – dije dándome la vulta y dirigiéndome a la sala, cri aver escuchado un murmuyo por parte de ella, pero no le tome importancia.**

**AL ya estar en la sala propuse que brinsaramos; Servi la copas con un coctel exquisito coctel dando una copa a mi madre y otra a Isabella. –brindemos por la esperanza en que algún dia la señorita Isbella y yo nos pongamos deacuerdo algún día. **

–**Gracias pero rara vez tomo licor—dijo **

–**¿Te hace daño? **

–**No es posible, pero no me gustas.**

—**¿Prefieres el Champán?. **

–**prefiero agua. **

– **Eres temperamental y veo que no estas acostumbrada a este tipo de vida.**

–**Sera porque me gusta mas como resa mi estilo dee vida—contesto, tyamando la copa y colocándola sobre la mesita al lado del sofá.—Pronto llego la hora de la comida, en la cual ninguno de los dos nos dirigimos la palabra.**

**-que tanqu8ilidad regresar a casa—comete**

**.—dime Isabela sabes hablar Ingles. –pregunte. **

–**Muy poco, lo suficiente para entender y hacerme entender.**

—**Then, I will see you later,. ****Hasta luego bellita, me voy a escribir—dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa, ella no me contesto, solo me ignore.**

**Una vez en mi cuarto, me dedique a observando malhumorado el paisaje fuera de mi ventana, me molesta tanto esa Isabella y no se con quien estoy mas molesto con ella o mi madre que la trajo a vivir a esta casa, no había conocido jamás a una muchacha tan mas seria, nada divertida e inspiradora, y en la que ocaciones no quisiera no verla. –Si no fuera por que aquí es donde me inspiro, pienso y escrbo, ya me huira largado para no seguir sufriendo de la falta de divercion de la señorita "perfección" , solo sabe ponerme los nervios de punta, y para mi desgracia mañana la tengo que llevar a Por Algelus, para recoger a mi hermana quien pasara unos días con nosotros, lo bueno es que se quedaran alla unos días y tendre la casa para mi solo.**

**Esa noche Isabella toco "lohengrin" en el piano, no hay que negar queestaba bien ejecutada a lo que solo pude comentar: —No esta Mal ejecutada.**

_BellaPOV_

**No es una novedad que yo no le agrado al hijo de mi madrina, la verdad es que el tampoco me agrada, asi que he decidido ignorarlo, es ue es tan egocéntrico, libidinoso y engreído; Sinceramente no se cómo lo tolera Alice o mi pobre madrina.**

**Y esete……egocéntrico le gusta sacarme de mis casillas, pero no le doy el gusto de alterarme, no le grito, solo le respondo como se poco me importara su opinión; Lo bueno es que maña viene mi querida amiga Alice a pasar unos días.**

**Esta noche mi tía me ha pedido que interprete algo en el piano, todavía recuerdo cuando tomaba clases, cuando mi madre todavía vivía, hay días en el que me siento nostálgica y añoro esos días, aunque con todo el cariño que me brinda mi querida madrina siento que no he perdido del todo a mi madre, que no me ha dejado desamparada y todo su amor me lo manifiesta atreves de mi madrina.**

………

**Ya amaneció he hice el viaje que tenia planeado a Por Ángelus, como se imaginaran en el camino ninguno de los cruzo palabras y en cuanto llegamos y recibimos a Alice se Fue Gracias a Dios. Según Dijo mi madrina en Por Ángelus nos quedaríamos en casa de una de las tias de Alice, tengo que recordar llamarla en cuando llegamos a la casa.**

_EdPOV._

**Edward—Llamo mi madre – si má, conteste desde el estudio,-- ha llamado Bella o Alice – No—respondí—La verdad no habían llamado ayer, cuestión que mo madre comprendió, ya que se le a de a ver olvidado después de su reencuentro. **

**Voy a llamar a ver si están bien.**

—**¡Halo! **

—**¡halo!, ¿con quién hablo? **

–**Con Bella, ¿y yo?**

—**soy Edward**

—**esta Alice por allí.**

– **Por el momento no, salió a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo. **

–**¿Y mi tia? **

– **Se fue con ella, ¿y mi madrina, como esta?.**

–**Muy bien.**

–**¿y por que no fuiste con ellas?**

—**Tenego vista de Jacob Black, ¿lo conoces? **

–**Perfectamente. **

–**Algo más Sr. Collen.**

—**No, nada más. **

–**Si me disculpa, me están esperando. **

–**Pues no te atraso más… Adiós —agregue con voz seca, y colgando el teléfono con fuerza.**

**Por la noche decidí viajar a por Ángelus, no me agrada mucho que mi hermana este en compañía de Jacob Black, llegue como a eso de las 10:00 p.m. a la casa de mi tía. Recibiéndome un ama de llaves, encontré todo en silencio. **

– **¿Ya todos se fueron a dormir?**

—**no, salió**

— **¿Sola?**

– **No la acompañaban la niña Alice, la señorita Bella y el joven Jacob Black y la hermana de este.**

—**hazme el favor que arreglen mi cuarto**

—**Sí señor, ¿quiere comer algo?**

—**No, gracias**

**Me puse a caminar por el pasillo de un lado a otro, murmurándome a mi mismo—Pero qué diablos tengo yo? **

**Como a eso de las 12:00 p.m. llegaron las divertidas paseantes, encontrándome en un automático ir y venir, di un afectuoso abrazo a mi tía y a Alice y para Bella un frio Saludo, estrechando su cálida mano pude sentir una especie de fluido magnético y turbado, que hizo sortearle esta con disgusto. **

–**¿Como esta Esme? Pregunto mi tía**

—**ella está muy bien, gracias. **

–**Por qué has venido tan tarde. **

–**Ya sabes que yo salgo a cualquier hora**

– **Me asustaste, pensé que había pasado algo—Como se que estas señoritas van mañana para Forks, decidí venir a pasar la noche aquí para podernos ir mañana temprano. **

–**Pues hubieras llamado por teléfono, hermano, porque nosotras no nos vamos mañana, Pues el hermano de Jacob nos prometió darnos un tour por la Ciudad. – Si me lo hubiran dicho, no habría hecho este viaje en vano.**

—**¿Por qué inútil?, podrías acompañarnos**

—**yo, no estoy invitado, además solo he venido a traerlas**

—**mañana Jacob al saber que estas aquí te invitara. **

–**Cambiando de tema ¿donde han estado si se puede saber? **

–**En el teatro.**

–**Y se divirtieron.**

– **Si, Dieron "el Éxito del amor".**

**Bueno ya es hora de dormir…. vamos todos A LA CAMA –dijo mi tia levantándose del sillón.**

**Hola!!!**

**Que les pareció??, espero sus comentarios y agradezco a las personas que les a gustado mi fic, y están pendientes, gracias**


	5. Salidas

Salidas

Ed. POV

**A la mañana siguiente baje a desayunar, solo estaba mi hermana y Bella desayunando. –Buenos Días.**

—**Buenos días hermano.**

—**Buenos días—dijo Bella.**

— **¿Que han pensado?**

— **¿De qué?—Interrogo Alice.**

— **¿Del regreso a Forks Hoy?**

—**ya te dijimos que no, además puedes venir con nosotras.**

—**Valla atrasarme por un paseíto.**

—**ya te dije Edward acompáñanos —insistió mi hermana.**

—**Insisto en que vallamos hoy y si la señorita Isabella esta desacuerdo, la mayoría ganaría. **

– **¿haber Edward que interés tienes en que no vayamos al paseo?—pregunto suspicazmente Alice. **

–**No ninguno, pero en la vida siempre hay contrariedades indispensables. –Magnifica lección Edward, pero la teoría es acompañada de la práctica, así que será en otra ocasión.**

— **¿Cómo?**

—**Sabes pensándolo bien mejor danos el ejemplo quedándote con nosotras ya que es un gran contrariedad en tu trabajo—dijo mi pequeña hermana.**

—**Me ganaste Alice solo porque la señorita Isabella No se ha dignado a salir en mi defensa.**

—**Es que yo opino lo mismo que Alice. –dijo Bella**

—**Magnifico…te lo agradezco –exclame **

–**Alice dile a mi tía que no almorzare hoy aquí**

— **¿Alguna amigo o amiga?—pregunto Alice**

—**que te importa—respondí.**

**Me fui a reunir con unos amigos aprovechando que estaba en la ciudad, platicamos de todo un poco al caer la tarde regrese a la casa de mi tía.**

**A la hora de la cena, mi tía comunico que no podría ir hoy al teatro, al parecer no se sentía muy bien, y me pidió que fuera en su lugar.**

—**Entonces Edward nos acompañas—pregunto mi hermana **

–**Si—respondí**

—**Ya vuelves a ser un buen hermano**

—**siempre lo soy**

—**es que a veces estas de malas y se te nota el fastidio que traes**

—**Es por una novela que no puedo terminar. Tal vez si me voy de viaje a Japón o a Turquía pueda terminarla.**

—**Aparecen turcas o japonesas en tu libro. —pregunto mi hermana.**

—**No solo turcas, sino españolas mexicanas, hondureñas, Italianas, Argentinas Etc., etc., etc.**

**A las ocho todos estábamos listos para partir, al acompañar a mi tía a la calle se encontró con Jacob, quien venía a invitarlas al teatro.**

—**Legas justo a tiempo—exclamo mi tía –Edward también los acompañare esta noche—agrego.**

—**Bueno espero acepten ir a mi palco—invito Jacob**

—**No iremos a nuestro palco y tu nos acompañares—dije en un noto en el que no se atrevería a reusarse.**

—**Gracias, con mucho gusto**

**Al ver que Bella esta a mi lado la tome del brazo. Y dije: Tía será mejor que descanses, nosotros le diremos a James que nos espere hasta nuestra salida.**

**Luego me dije a Bella y pregunte: ¿te pongo el abrigo?**

—**Después, aun no hace mucho frio. **

–**Me a visas cuando lo necesites.**

—**OK**

**Deje que Jacob y Alice se adelantaran para seguir conversando con Bella.**

—**Primera ver que salimos juntos, ¡lo que son las casualidades!—al ver que no me respondía continúe: ¿le gusta el teatro?**

—**Sí, mucho.**

— **¿Cuáles con sus obras favoritas?—Aída, rigoleto, Norma, La tosca, Otelo….**

—**Otelo, es la que dan esta noche, ¿Le impresiona la muerte de Desdémona?**

—**Impresionante, por trágica e injusta—Esa muerte sintetiza lo que provocan los celos. Que terribles son, ¿verdad?**

—**Así lo dicen y escriben.**

— **¿Solamente por eso los juzga usted?**

—**Solamente por esos, yo nunca los he sentido**

— **¡Qué felicidad!......**

— **¿Es una gran desgracia estar celoso?**

—**le responderé con mayor seguridad cuando me enamore y a mi novia se le ocurra coquetear con otro.**

— **¿Y si es Juiciosa?—Aun así, las mujeres…….Pero mejor no hablemos de celos ahora que estoy tan contento.**

— **¿contento?**

— **Le he jugado una mala pasada a Jacob, quitándole a su compañera y debe estar furiosos conmigo y usted….**

— **¿yo?.....—También este molesta con este su amigo: Es la comedia de la vida. Entre tanto yo me divierto.**

—**Me complace haberte proporcionado tal gusto—dijo sarcásticamente**

— **¿Aun acosta de su gusto?**

— **¿que se le ha de hacer?**

— **¿es mucho sacrificio?**

—**Lo que me molesta es ser molesta.**

—**Un poco orgullosita, ¿no?**

— **¿Cree que soy orgullosa Cullen?**

—**Mejor te diré, que tienes un alto concepto de ti misma. **

–**Usted no se queda muy atrás ¿verdad?**

**El dardo dio justo en mi ego, pero me controle para no perder mis estribos.**

— **¿Qué piensa de mi Señorita Isabella?**

—**Que viene bromeando conmigo.**

— **¿Bromas?**

—**Es que para tomarse sus palabras en serio….**

—**No tienes un buen concepto de mi ¿verdad?**

—**No tanto, prefiero creer que son bromas—Por la paz, te diré que estas en lo cierto y para demostrarte que no guardo rencor, dejare que elija con quien sentarse en el palco.**

—**Gracias. **

**Sinceramente no me entiendo, ninguna de mis "galanterías" se me ocurren con ella.**

**Al llegar al palco, mi hermana se apropio de Bella, mientras yo me senté en las sillas detrás de ellas.**

**Durante el receso vi como Black no dejaba observar a Bella mientras ella contentaba amablemente sus frases, Sentí que estorbaba así que fui a filtrar con una linda chica. Al regreso deje que Jacob acompañara a bella. **

_Bella POV_

**Ayer no te pude visitar—comento Jacob—Tal vez mañana me conceda el honor.**

**Me sentí algo incomoda así que opte por generalizar la conversación. Poco después cuando se retiro Jacob**

— **¿Buena la obra?—dijo Edward**

—**buena y emocionante**

— **¡Pobre Desdémona!, sin embargo pienso que hay muchas mujeres partidarias de Otelo. —dije.**

—**No creas—Respondió Alice—Lo que hay de cierto es que la mala suerte de algunas las puso en manos de anormales descendientes del feroz e injustificable Moro.**

— **¿y qué dices de los que caen el poder de las nietas de cleopatra?—dije**

— **¿Que deben tener una muerte dulce?**

— **¿Como la de marco Antonio?, no la deseo para mí—dijo Edward—De eso no hay cuidado, porque tú no eres un gran caballero, ni siquiera le has devuelto a Bella el ramo de pensamientos que le regalo Jacob y que ella boto al bajar del auto y tú recogiste. **

–**Me lo eche al bolsillo, distraído, toma aquí esta. —Dámelo, que me sirva para hacer un cambio y girándose asía mí: Toma el ramo de pensamiento y dame la rosa para pagarle el servicio a ese olvidado. **

**Y sin esperar mi respuesta, toma la flor y se la puso en el ojal del smoking de su hermano.**

—**No te enojas si se la doy—dijo Alice**

—**No parece aficionado de las flores**

—**Aun así el obsequio se debe agradecer—dijo Edward**

—**En todo caso agradézcalo a su hermana**

—**Gracias, pero no debe molestarse porque esta flor ya sea que la tengo usted o yo siempre se marchitara**

**. —Por eso mismo devuélvamela. **

–**Hasta consigo verla emocionada—dijo Edward –Este mágico talismán debo conservarlo como triunfo de lo que creía imposible, sacarla de sus casillas.**

**Alice se adelanto a abrir la puerta, el cambio de tono y dijo**

— **¿cuando las vengo a traer?**

—**Gracias no se moleste, nos llevara James**

**Y dándole las buenas noches nos separamos del escritor.**

**Mientras Alice y yo nos preparábamos para dormir le pregunte:**

**¿Por qué le diste mi rosa?**

—**Una brama improvisada**

—**Pare que no conocieras a tu insufrible hermano—Sera excentricidad o sabiduría de mi hermano pero tú le llevas delantera en las bromas. Las que usa conmigo son para callarme y no para alentárteme a seguir hablando.**

—**francamente no me gusta discutir con él. –dije**

–**Tal vez es por eso que habla poco contigo**

—**Y si no lo hiciera fuera mejor—Ustedes parecen estar enamorados**

—**Amor no me hagas reír.**

**Tengo que pedir una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, he tenido ciertos problemas con mi PC. Esto muy apenada con todos ustedes, espero que me comprendan.**

**Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten. **


	6. Descubriendo un poco más

Descubriendo un poco más

_Bella POV_

**Parece que mi hermano decidió irse temprano—dijo Alice, cuando fueron a buscar a Edward a su habitación. —Pero nos dejo un regalo—dijo Alice al ver la mesa de noche la rosa junto con un papel que decía:**

"**La nostalgia de una noche lejos de mi dueño, ha bastado para marchitarme y hacerme morir; vuelvo a ella para que me entierre, pues no quiero se sepultada por manos profanadoras."**

— **¡Para eso se la diste!—exclame muy molesta**

—**Edward es un atolondrado**

—**No te disculpes por él, que bien sabe lo que hace—dije mientras tomaba la flor—Aunque esta no parece mi flor, Alice.**

—**La vez más pálida porque como dice Edward está muerta. **

—**La reuniré con sus compañeras de anoche, pero aunque se escuche tonto no me gusta tirar las flores al cesto de la basura, es más humano dejar que se desojen en su tallo y que, con sus pétalos alimenten sigan alimentando al árbol que le dio vida.'**

—**No te enfades Bella, pero tú también tienes tus momentos en los que revelas tu alma de artista y no es la primera vez que lo noto**

— **¿y?**

—**Bueno que llegue a la conclusión que tu y mi hermano aunque son distintos los dos son artistas**

—**Bravo Alice que descubrimiento, te aplaudo, pero no le encuentro la gracia.**

—**Yo tampoco que encuentro la gracias, aunque eso no quita que tengas alma de artista.**

_Edward POv_

**No consigo poner estos papeles en orden, he incluso mis ideas seis mese perdidos a pesar de mis esfuerzos….una novela comenzada, artículos literarios, científicos, industriales …..Y ninguno terminado, esto es para volverse loco. No hay aquí quien me inspire, qui8en me ayuda, estoy solo con esa intrusa que lo único que hace es coquetear con Jacob Back y Escribir cartas a un tal Dr.**** Emmett**** McMacarty, hay si hubiera puesto internet por lo menos no me estuviera quebrando la cabeza, por tratar de saber que en ese Dr. Yo y mis brillantísimas ideas—Me acerque a la mesa tome todos los papeles y los rompí todos—Esto no sirve para nada—Llegaron las notas de piano a mis oídos**

—**Señor. Señor ya ni en su propia casa puede estar uno en paz.—dije mientras me desarreglaba el cabello con furia.—Hace días me pregunto QUE DIABLOS TENGO YO?M—En Ese momento una voy alta, clara y melodiosa llego a mi haciendo vibrar mi alma.**

—**Con que la señorita canta—Escuche atentamente y admirado—Es la escena de la locura de ****Lammemoor****, lo hace bastante bien, tanto como cantes Europeas—termino, pero dio inicio a otra interpretación a "el Addio" de Tosti que es una de los más bellos clásicos que he oído y en un arrebato, al dejarme llevar por la música, me uní a la canción de aquella joven que en ningún momento interrumpió la ejecución.**

**Vi que mi madre nos observaba desde la otra habitación.**

**Discúlpame—dije al terminar la canción—pero soy un apasionado de la música clásica y del canto y por eso me atreví a acompañarla **

–**Y lo ha hecho usted muy bien—me alagó**

—**veo que a usted le ha gustado mucho**

—**Creo que son 2 de las cosas más bellas que dios nos ha dado.**

— **¿Sabe que tiene una voz hermosa?**

—**Si—Me contesto ingenuamente—pero todavía me falta mucho para dominarla como yo quisiera—agrego.**

—**Oh, pues yo creo que muy poco, innegablemente usted es una artista y con esa voy usted haría mucho. —dije admirado—Varios me lo han dicho; yo lo soñaba así, estuve a punto de creer que se realizaría mi sueño—dando un suspiro involuntario**

—**Y ahora no lo cree—pregunte**

–**ahora no…antes de venir acá canté, algunas veces para mis amigos y eventos benéficos únicamente.**

—**Y ¿cómo fue que aprendió a cantar tan bien?**

—**Desde muy pequeña he tenido aptitudes musicales, he tenido excelentes profesores y estuve estudiando en el conservatorio de Milán.**

—**¿Usted estuvo en Milán? **

—**Si**

—**Cuando**

—**Hace como unos diez años**

—**Y permaneció mucho tempo en Italia**

—**Solo los seis años que estuve en el conservatorio; y me ofrecieron muchas oportunidades para poder cantar profesionalmente, pero mi madre las rechazo, teníamos que volver ya que mi abuela estaba muy enferma.—Pues creo que su madre hizo muy mal, al no aceptar las propuestas.**

—**Si……yo pienso al mismo—me dijo con una sonrisa equivoca. —Pero……**

— **¿Pero?**

—**hay ocasiones en las que una persona se ve obligada a sacrificar sus aspiraciones y gustos**

—**Y ¿cuáles son esos obstáculos?...¿Si se puede saber?**

— **Una promesa hecha a una persona muy querida**

—**No me haga reír—dije **

–**¿Lo duda?**

—**¿Quién hace caso a ese tipo de proposiciones?**

—**Y ¿no cree usted que se deba complacer a las personas que se aman y serles fieles a sus compromisos o promesas?**

—**Depende…..¿Al menos esa persona le compensara su sacrificio?**

—**No**

—**¿Entonces?**

—**Me siento feliz por cumplir ese deseo, lo más seguro por mi bienestar y habiendo provocado una satisfacción al cumplir ese deseó de una persona que me quiere y quiere mi bienestar**

—**¿Está segura de ello?**

—**Segurísima.**

—**No sea tan ingenua, usted debe pensar en sí misma y en el mañana—No soy ambiciosa y sé que fuera de la música hay más cosas que pueden hacerme feliz y proporcionarme lo suficiente para poder vivir bien**

**De eso no lo dudo..Pero tenemos la obligación de asegurar nuestro porvenir, y aunque usted le haga compañía a mi madre, no serán esas solo sus aspiraciones a menos que…..**

— **¿Cree usted que aspiro a mucho?**

— **¿Cómo puedo saberlo? ….Pero si creo que esa promesa ha privado al mundo de una gran estrella y que fue contra su voluntad, en todo sentido. –Siento no estar desacuerdo con usted, aunque esa sea la causa por la que estoy en una casa casi extraña para mi, tal vez causando molestias innecesaria e inevitables, en vez de recorrer el mundo probablemente rica y admirada, entre aplausos de mis admiradores, el destino tiene sus burlas**

—**no Fue mi intención ofenderla, solo quería ser franco con usted, pero no pensé que fuera tan susceptible—dije **

— **¿Susceptible?...no he hecho más que usar la franqueza de la que habla**

— **¿Le molesta que le diga que usted con esa voz, tiene futuro en la música?**

—**De ninguna manera, así como usted no se molestara si le digo, que pienso que usted es con un poco de estudio puede ser un gran cantante y que si no fuera usted ya rico, con eso tendría asegurado su porvenir**

—**A menos que una promesa—Dije sarcástico—Nadie exige esa clase de cosas**

— **¿por qué es una ridiculez exigirlas—dijo **

–**Sencillamente es inútil—Esas promesas las hacen las personas como usted a aquello…..quienes ocupan su corazón—dije con una sonrisa amarga**

—**¿Usted piensa eso?**

—**No solo yo quien la oiga**

—**Alguna vez……**

— **¿Alguna vez qué?....Concluya—dije exaltado**

—**estaremos de acuerdo**

**Controlando todo mi enojo me fui de la sala y sin decirle nada me dirigí donde mi madre y le di noches.**

_Bella POV_

**Después de la pequeña discusión que tuve con ese hijo de …….mi madrina decidí preguntarle:**

**¿Quiere que nos vallamos a dormir ya madrina?**

—**No todavía no, porque no me cantas otra canción y después nos vamos a dormir**

—**Pero su hijo lo más seguro va querer descansar**

—**No ha escribir o a leer, lo más seguro**

—**No quiero molestarlo, por eso no había cantado el estaba**

—**hace un momento te demostró, que eso no es así, vamos bella canta otra.**

—**Está bien—Dije y me puse a pensar cual sería mi próxima canción**

**YO PUENSO EN TI**

**Yo pienso en ti, tú vives en mi mente,**

**Sola, fija, sin tregua, a toda hora,**

**Aunque tal vez el rostro indiferente**

**No deje reflejar sobre mi frente**

**La llama que en silencio me devora.**

**En mi lúgubre y yerta fantasía**

**Brilla tu imagen apacible y pura**

**Como el rayo de luz que el sol envía **

**Través de una bóveda sombría,**

**Al roto mármol de una sepultura.**

**Callado inerte en estupro profundo,**

**Mi corazón se embarga y enajena,**

**Y allá en el centro brilla moribundo**

**Cuando en el vano estrepito del mundo**

**La melodía de tu nombre suena.**

**Sin lucha, sin afán y sin lamento,**

**Sin agitarme en siego frenesí, **

**Sin preferir un solo y leve acento, **

**Las largas horas de la noche cuento **

**Y pienso en ti.**

_Ed. POV_

**Estaba en mi cuarto cerca de la ventana y protegido por la penumbra oía la melodía con nervios y disgusto**

— **¿para qu8ien será esa canción?... ¿Cómo canta la que parece no tener corazón, ni alma?....Ah! la muy hipócrita y…bellaca**


	7. Enfermadad

Enfermedad.

_Bella pov_

_Al despertarme y bajar al comedor me di cuenta que mi madrina, no se había levantado, asi que decidí llevarle el desayuno a la cama_

_Toc, toc, madrina—llame—madrina—volví a llamar, se me hizo raro ya que por lo general ella es muy madrugadora, así que entre—¿Madrina?—la vi muy pálida y con gesto de dolor en su rostro, cuando me acerque y toque su frente, sentí que estaba muy caliente, Salí rápidamente por un termómetro y paños de agua helada para bajarle la calentura._

_Al ver que mi madrina seguía igual, decidí avisar a Edward_

_._

_Toc, toc, toc—escuche el llamado de la puerta, muy somnoliento vi el reloj—10:00 a.m.—dije, en un susurro—¿Quién es?_

—_Soy, Bella—respondió, me levante somnoliento a abrirle la puerta_

— _¿Qué pasa?—dije mientras abría la puerta_

—_Mi madrina, está muy mal, hay que llamar a un doctor—dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _¿mi madre? ¿Que tiene?—dije desesperado, al verla tan preocupada_

—_No sé, supongo que fiebre por que toda la mañana se la ha pasado delirando y yo la veo muy mal._

—_Ve a mi despacho, ahí hay una agenda y busca al Dr. Carlisle, por favor, dile que venga, es urgente. —A mi madre nunca le gusto ir a los hospitales, tiene fobia a ese lugar. Pero si es necesario la llevare._

—_Ok_

—_yo mientras me cambio y luego me reúno con usted. —dije, me cambien lo más rápido que pude para ir al lado de mi madre._

— _¿Cómo sigues?— pregunte al llegar a la habitación de mi madre. _

—_Ya está más tranquila, le he dado un analgésico para la temperatura; El doctor dijo que ya venía en camino._

_Estoy tan preocupado, desesperado y ansioso, me preocupa mucho mi mamá, y el doctor no se apura…tranquilo Edward…tranquilo—Se oyó el timbre y luego la puerta abrirse._

_-Hola Edward—dijo el Dr. Al llegar frente a la habitación de mi madre_

—_Hola Carlisle, pasa por favor—dije, haciéndolo pasar a la habitación de mi madre_

–_Que tiene Esmes?—Mientras tomaba sus signos vitales._

—_Tiene mucha fiebre le di un analgésico para bajarle la temperatura.—respondió Bella—Les pediré que salgan de la habitación mientras reviso a Esme._

_Estaba tan preocupado, que ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de comer. Me pregunto si…._

—_Bella, ¿ya desayuno?—que pregunta tan tonta Edward lo más seguro, ya lo hizo. _

—_no todavía_

— _¿me acompaña a tomar café? _

—_Luego—respondo_

—_Usted esta levantada desde muy temprano, venga vamos a desayunar—no quería tener a 2 enfermas._

—_No quiero dejar sola a mi tía—dijo, _

—_le diré a Rosa que este pendiente….Insisto. —Dije._

Bella POV

Tomamos el desayuno en silencio—Carlisle—Oí llamar a Edward—¿Que tiene mi madre?—Pregunto—Bueno, Edward, es una gripe y si se descuida puede llegar a pulmonía, va a necesitar cuidado de 24 horas, para que le den los medicamentos a su debidas horas. Así que tine que contratar a una enfermera para el cuidado de su madre.

Yo la puedo cuidar—Dijo Bella, muy decidida.

—tiene practica en algún hospital señorita...

—Bella dígame solo bella, y no Doctor

—entonces…. Tal vez no aguante.

— ¿cree que no soy apta para cuidarla?

—Por eso no, sino por falta de costumbre. –Yo asistí a mi madre, bajo la dirección de un excelente doctor, se poner inyección…yo…..quiero mucho a mi madrina y le debo tanto, permítame cuidarla en la noche y si ve que mis servicios no son buenos me cambia; yo misma se lo pediré todo por el bien de mi madrina —dije. _No me iba a dejar convencer_.

—Está bien, la probaremos, quédese esta noche para ver el progreso de Esmes, Recuerde la enfermera debe quedarse en la obscuridad y sin hacer ruido alguno para evitar asustar al paciente, debe darle las medicinas a la hora indicada….. Por hoy me quedare aquí, por el momento mi presencia es indispensable, y más si es necesario. —Dijo el Dr. Carlisle.

**Edward POV.**

Una semana ha pasado desde que mi madre calló enferma, por el momento todo ha ido reaccionando bien al medicamento, el doctor se a tenido de quedar toda la semana para observar el progreso de mi madre.

Esa misma tarde durante al termino de la cena

—Voy a ver a mi madrina, permiso—Dijo Bella.

—Esme, ya está bien, considero que ya mi presencia aquí es innecesaria—Dijo Carlisle—Es una joven muy dedicada, es fuerte, muy valiente y esta experimentada en enfermería. Debo decir que estoy muy admirado…..Es una cran Muchacha—finalizo Carlisle

—¿Crees que tenga que llamar a mi hermana?

—Esme ya paso de peligro y no es necesario, Adamas en el peor de los casos no creo que llegara a tiempo.

Para mí, mi madre es lo más importante que tengo, he permanecido varias noches al lado de mi madre y ayudando a Bella a darle los medicamentos, muchas veces nuestras manos se encontraba y nuestras cabezas se rozaban aun cuando ella parecía no darse cuenta.

—Te molesto Bella—le pregunte

—No—Sonreía ella

— ¿Cree que mi mamá está realmente mejor?

—Comparado con los primeros días, sin duda la enfermedad ha cedido bastante

—¿Se recuperara del todo Bella, ella se salvara? — la interrogaba con la confianza que un niño pone en su madre.

—Claro, ya verás que se pondrá mejor y dentro de poco estará bien, No te preocupes Edward—Dijo bella sin pensar.

_Edward, me llamo Edward, no Sr. Collen o Collen como suele hacerlo, pero lo hizo de forma compasiva; En este momento soy un niño grande que necesita ser consolado, el instinto maternal está latente en las mujeres y al verme tan débil y afligido como un chicuelo ha aflorado en ella, eso es todo._

**Días después.**

—Debe de estar tan alegre como yo, porque el médico ya considera a mi madrina fuera de peligro—me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Contentísimo, y estoy agradecido con Carlisle y contigo Bella por cuidar de mi madre

—Te has desvelado mucho deberías de ir a descansar

—Te has desvelado más que yo

—No creas, he dormido por momentos en el pequeño sillón que esta junto a la cama de su madre

—También yo, en las madrugadas

—Pero, como mi madre está fuera de peligro, deberías de dormir toda la noche, para que descanse y recuperes energía—Insistí, _sinceramente es algo terca_

—¿Te estorba, que la acompañe?

—No, es por ti, se te nota cansada y te puedes enfermar—Dije sinceramente. Ya me esta empezando a colmar la paciencia

—Le agradezco su cuidado, así que, esta noche no lo molestare con mi presencia—No te incomodes, por lo que a mí respecta, es lo mismo que este con migo, que en otra parte—dije muy enfadado

—Lo sé—Fue su brusca respuesta

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANSA DEL FIC….**

**PERO SIN MAS AQUÍ ESTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Y ME DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO**

**GRACIAS, CUIDENSE**

**XOXO….**


	8. Personal

PERSONAL

Bella POV

**En el patio de la casa hay un quiosco lleno de enredaderas, lugar fresco y apartado en donde podría estarse casi al abrigo de miradas indiscretas. Al lado de esta estaban colocado asientos rústicos, y en el centro un sofá. Agotada por aun no haber recuperado las fuerzas tras meses de desvelo y cuidados me recosté sobre el sofá, desde esa postura observaba el vasto paisaje que se extendía en un bosque frondoso que ocultaban las montañas, añoraba mi hogar, el cual posee un paisaje muy diferente a este, poco a poco sentía mis ojos cerrarse entregándome a un triste y fantástico sueño.**

**Cuando volvía a abrirlos, me encontré con los hermosos ojos color esmeralda del novelista, que me contemplaba con una sonrisa; Muy avergonzada me levante, quedando sentada en aquel sofá.**

—**¿por qué has cambiado de posición?, Así está bien, yo soy de confianza, supongo. Vuelva a acostarse**

— **Ya he descansado lo suficiente—dije con voz enronquecida por el descansó tomado**

—**¿Puedo sentarme a su lado?—Pregunto **

—**Sí, claro—Fue único que conteste**

—**Si me consideras una molestia en este momento, me perdonaras al saber que te he traído buenas noticias**

—**De Alice—Pregunte muy contenta**

—**Y de otras personas más**

—**Me acaban de traer la correspondencia y vienen algunas cartas para ti**

—**Toma—me dijo mientras me entregaba el paquete—Seria más fácil comunícate con tu familia y Alice si hubiera puesto internet…disculpa**

—**Gracias, no es un gran problema mi madrina me ha contado el motivo por lo cual no has puesto internet**

—**¿Reconoces la letras de todas ella?**

—**Perfectamente**

—**¿Las podría leer yo?**

— **No te interesarían, no hay nada que tu no puedas saber—El sonrió y saco otra carta de su bolsillo con el nombre: Dr. Emmett McCarthy, me la mostro fuera del alcance de mis manos**

—**Y esta ¿La puedo leer?**

—**NO…esa no—Conteste caso gritando, el hizo el ademan de abrirla**

—**No…Por favor no la abra—suplique –entréguemela por favor—Me sonroje de solo pensar que pudiera leer el contenido de la carta.**

—**¿Contiene algún secreto esta carta?**

—**Si—conteste con apuro—¿Que yo no debo conocer?**

—**No Edward—me atreví a contestar**

— **¿Ni mi madre, ni Alice?**

— **Ninguno de ustedes—Le dijiste a mi madre que no tenías ningún novio, ni compromiso**

—**Y le dije la verdad**

—**Entonces ¿Que secreto es el suyo?**

—**No puedo decírselo**

—**¿Valoras el sentido de tu palabra? Podrías créese…..**

— **No sigas, esa carta es de una amiga mía**

—**Y ¿por qué no puedo leerla?**

** —Porque habla de cosas que solo ella y yo sabemos**

—**¿Entonces el secreto es de tu amiga?**

—**No—Dije tan orgullo y digna, a mi no me gusta mentir**

**.—Te has estado burlando de nosotros—Dijo afirmando sus suposiciones**

—**No, y si eso cree me está juzgando mal, se engaña a usted mismo**

—**¿De verdad?...**

— **De verdad, está haciendo conclusiones herradas**

—**No haya forma de calificar tu conducta; mejor dicho no quiero darle el nombre que se merece. Tome su carta—Dijo, dándome la carta**

–**Veo que es imposible que usted entienda—No es necesario, ni tu ni yo tenemos interés en ponernos de acuerdo. Perdona la broma, que tan mal rato nos ha hecho pasar; No tuve intenciones de leerla.**

**Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y dije—No le digas nada a mi madrina, de lo que acaba de pasar**

—**No te preocupes, no le estoy dando importancia**

—**y viendo que iba a retirarme dijo—Quédese, soy yo el que se va, para que, pueda volver a tus asuntos y saboree tranquilamente las frases de **_**"su amiga"—**_**Dijo esto subrayando con el asentó la últimas palabras y envolviéndome en una mirada despectiva.**

_Edward POV_

**Al retirarme del kiosco murmure: ¡El eterno invariable femenino!, nunca se acaba el tema para novelas.**

**¿ Y a mí que rayos me sucede? Metiéndome donde no me llaman…AHHHHHGR.**

HOLA A TODOS!

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

ESPERO LE GUSTE.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW

CUIDENSE

XOXO


	9. Sentimientos

**La tarde, de aquel día que presencia una mañana bastante amarga, declinaba en medio de una exuberancia de brillantes celajes.**

**El aire traía el aroma o flores y el susurro de las hojas secas que se movían en intervalos, el cambio de estación acababa de iniciar de una manera un tanto brusca.**

Edward POV

—**Estoy aburrido—pensaba mientras ojeaba los papeles y revistas sobre su escritorio. Decidí bajar al jardín donde se encontraba mi madre admirando unas plantas nuevas, próximas a abrir sus pétalos como un homenaje a la vida.**

—**Ahora tienes muchas más floras mamá**

—**Muchas más que antes—Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa de satisfacción**

—**Y jardín muestra un encantador y magnifico aspecto**

—**El jardinero lo ha arreglado bajo las indicaciones e Bella ¿Ves Aquellos Macizos de Crisantemo, tan hermosos?, Ellas los ha cultivado y se complace contemplándolos y cuidándolos con amor.**

— **¿Con que esos son los preferidos de tu ahijada?, en ese caso puedo hacer el honor de llevarme unos a mi pieza. —Y sin más y sin cuidado alguno arranque unos cuantos, al azar y sin cuidado, en un ataque de una desesperación interna, que solo yo podía sentir.**

— **¡Hijo!—me reprendió mi madre— ¡EH!...Me pacerse que valgo mas yo, que la tal Bella**

—**Todo su trabajo….**

—**Destrozado ¡no!...y ¿por mi?... ¿Tiene gracia? **

_**Así como ella ha destrozado mi trabajo; que pague lo que me debe**_**—pensé**

— **¿Que te ha hecho Bella?, ¿Por qué no la quieres?**

— **¿Quién dice que no la quiero?**

— **Se ve. Ahora ya no conversas con ella.**

— **¿Tú Crees que a ella le importe eso?**

—**Tanto le importa que….**

— **¿Qué?**

—**que ha decidido irse, me ha dicho que o puede estar más tiempo con nosotros.**

— **¿Que le hace falta aquí?**

—**No estás tomando su posición en nuestra casa…Huérfana, sin su familia y mal mirada por ti**

—**Yo voy a hacer el pretexto, aunque sea otra la causa**

—**Se razonable y dime: ¿si Otras señorita hubiera cultivado esas flores las habrias destrozado de esa forma tan brusca, como lo has hecho?**

— **¿Para qué?, ella me las habría obsequiado todos los días**

— **¡Tanto lugar le das a mi ahijada para que sea atenta contigo! Por otro lado ella es enemiga de coqueterías**

— **¿sí?...que lo diga el amigo Black**

— **¿Jacob?**

—**o el otro que con frecuencia le llegan cartas**

— **¿Como lo sabes?**

—**Llegan a mi despacho por error.**

—**Eso es ver visiones, Bella…**

—**Isabella, la impecable, la insensible Isabella, te tiene engañada, no lo dudes.**

—**Es muy tranquila, yo respondo por ella **

–**Ja, ja….. Como se ve que no conoces el mundo madre mía.**

— **¡Edward!**

— **¿Me la confiarías, confiando en su virtud?, Porque con la mía no hay que contar**

— **¡No sea Grosero! —dijo mi madre con severidad—Mejor marchémonos, porque es muy probable que Bella venga a buscarme aquí. **

— **Mucho mejor; Tendré el gusto de obsequiarle sus caros crisantemos**

— **¡no vayas a hacer eso Edward!**

**De ponto me percate que alguien nos observaba, cuando busque con la mirada, la encontré era bella, quien estaba presenciando la discusión. Vi que observar las pobres flores, la tristeza que se refleja en sus ojos, aunque su cara no se inmutaba ante la tristeza de ver las flores mal intencionalmente cortadas.**

— **¿Corto los crisantemos? , eso prueba que le gustan, no se apene madrina por tan poca cosa.**

**Me sentí avergonzado, no eso se queda corto me sentí una basura, pero no podía arrepentirme.**

— **Fue un in Promptu de mi carácter arrebatado e irreflexivo….Toma tus flores y discúlpame. —Me miro de una forma muy severa, me transmitió todo su odio, que bien merecido que lo tenía.**

—**Pues si te gustaron tanto porque no las gurdas, a mi me gusta tas verlas en el jardín—Dijo para luego retirarse.**

Bella Pov

**Como se atrevía ese, idiota, estúpido animal, infeliz, hijo de…..hay tranquila es Bella, tranquila es el hijo de tu madrina y ella no tiene nada que ver con la estúpida actitud del imbécil que tiene por hijo. Y por el amor que le tengo a mi madrina y a Alice, me lo he aguantado humillación, tras humillación, ese… bipolar que me trata bien y después tiene un humor que ni él se lo aguanta, es tan cruel conmigo. –Me fui al bosque a internarme donde nadie me pudiera ver; estado ahí me dieron ganas de llorar, sentía una opresión en el corazón y un nudo en la garganta.**

**Al mucho rato regrese, a acompañar a mi madrina.**

—**La noche está muy clara y apacible, vamos a dar un paseo—Me dijo mi madrina, al sentir el aire fresco que nos brindaban los arboles no me pude negar— ¿Nos acompañas Edward? **

—**Si ustedes gustan…**

—**Ya lo creo—dijo Esme—Edward háblanos de tus trabajos literarios… ¿Has hecho alguno estos días?**

—**No—Respondió**

—**A Bella le fascinan tus novelas—dijo la traidora de mi madrina**

— **¿Has leído alguna?—Me pregunto Edward**

—**Todas las que has publicado—Respondió mi queridísima madrina, nótese el sarcasmo por favor**

—**y dime ¿Qué opinad de ellas?**

—**Buena—Fue lo único que respondí.**

—**Gracias. Ya es algo**

—**Como se titulara tu próximo libro—Pregunte, me gano la curiosidad, entre las cualidades que tiene es que es buen escritor y no hay que negarlo, aunque sea un estúpido, libertino, bipolar, no hay que negar que ha escrito muchos de mis libros favoritos.**

—**No sé. Tal vez "las flores destrozadas", sugestivo, ¿no?—Y se atreve a bromear con mis flores**

—**Habla en serio—dijo mi madrina.**

—**Estoy hablando en serio**

—**Sinceramente, no sé qué te pasa, hijo**

—**Que estoy mentalmente desequilibrado. Ya ves que soy sincero.**

**Llegamos a un banco restico en el cual nos sentamos, poco después mi madrina dijo:-uardende un momento se me olvido decirle a la señora Cupe que tiene que comprar para la cena.**

—**Si gusta madrina, voy yo—Dije**

—**O yo—dijo Edward**

—**Mejor espérenme aquí—dijo y se marcho.**

**Edward me miraba detenidamente y dijo: ¿Con que ha leído mis libros?**

—**Si**

— **¿Cual te gusto más?**

—**Todos—dije, apenada.**

— **Pero debe haber alguno que te parezca menos malo**

—**Bueno, todos me parecen muy bueno, aunque mi opinión no tenga valor literario. Me gusta porque lo puede leer todo el mundo y pero si tendría que elegir diría….El deber ante el amor…es algo trágica pero me gusta**

— **¿El deber ante el amor?, esa fue mi primera novela... ¿que opina usted de la protagonista, una joven esposa casada con un sujeto, pero enamorado de otro.**

—**Su noble sacrificio la hace más interesante, la evaporación de sus lagrimas de amor tornarse en roció benéfico para su alma adolorida y atormentada. Es una mujer heroica, que pone el honor de ella y su familia antes que el placer—Se mostraba interesado en mi opinión**

—**Estamos de acuerdo, ¿y si ese fuera su caso se hubiera divorciado?**

—**No lo sé, la verdad…. ¿y las inocentes hijo, con derecho al amor de sus padres?, trato muy bien el tema. —Tal vez, aunque no lo medite mucho…..Y del pobre enamorado ¿qué opina?**

—**la conducta del sujeto al alejarse de ella e irse a vivir a un país lejano, se parece a usted**

— **¿a mí?**

—**si, se deduce que esa es su forma de pensar**

—**Si ese fuera el caso, las mujeres no tendrían a qué atenerse….y ¿que opina del final? ¿Algo tonto no?**

—**No diga eso.**

—**Un hombre no debe ranciar al amor de la mujer que ama aunque no sea correspondido**

—**Sabes que hay circunstancias….**

—**Circunstancias, para el amor, no hay más que amor**

—**y yo que pensé que ese aspecto del personaje de dar paz a la vida de la mujer que ama, estaba reflejado en usted**

—**Gracias. Pero si quiere acertar búsqueme parecido con algún otro de mis personajes**

—**Me parece que anda muy lejos de ellos.**

— **¿Cómo así?**

—**Usted es solo uno, en la vida real…**

—**Otro muy diferente ¿verdad?, y usted cree que yo seria de los que dejan la plaza libre ¿no?, pues me as juzgado a la ligera, tiene un admirable espíritu analítico lo confieso. Pero pasa es que usted no ha tenido la ocasiona de apreciarme y verme en mi fuerte, sabría que me gusta flirtear como lo hacen algunos héroes de mis novelas, sin inmediatas consecuencias matrimoniales Flirtear ¡es lo mejor de la vida!...compadezco a los que se casan jóvenes. Yo si hago el disparate de casarme, será cuando este viejo, cansado y tal vez decepcionado…Lo único que me preocupa es que los viejos no tiene de donde escoger y terminan con alguien que los acepte….. ¿Hagamos un trato? ¿Se compromete a esperarme unos años, mientras me aburro de estar solo?, le aseguro que le seré fiel después de la fecha. —Dijo, yo solo lo observe sabía que estaba bromeando, como la mayoría de las veces.**

— **¿no me responde?...no me cabe duda que hay solicitantes que le han hecho ya porputas serias y que quizá usted no rechace del todo.**

— **Lo cual prueba que no tengo necesidad de esperarlo ni poco ni mucho tiempo. —Dije y note que se estaba enojando.**

—**usted tiene el don**

—**de hacerlo enojar, no será por mucho tiempo**

—**No iba a decir eso. Creo que debemos de cambiar de ambiente. Dentro de un mes me iré a África**

—**Antes me iré yo a casa de mi tío—dije**

— **¿Y cómo es que dejas a mi mamá?, para ella te has vuelto indispensable**

—**Nadie es indispensable… y yo no debo irme; quiero irme**

—**te quieres ir, no creo que eso sea lo mejor.**

—**Es lo mejor para mi**

— **¿En qué sentido? ¿En su futuro?**

—**Y en el presente también…Por qué mejor no vamos a buscar a su mamá como que ya se tardo**

—**dijo que la esperemos aquí**

—**Pero se ha tardado mejor la buscamos—dijo levantándome de la banca en la que estábamos**

—**Como quieras—me dijo mientras tomaba muy cuidadoso mi brazo, tal vez esperando a que le deje algo, en silencio empezamos a caminar, el me lleva fuertemente sostenida y bajo la sombra de los arboles que interceptaban la luz de la luna**

_Edward POV_

**Mientras caminábamos trate de buscar su mirada, pero no la encontré. En el camino encontramos a mi madre**

—**Por lo que veo se cansaron de esperarme**

—**Bella quiso venir a buscarte**

—**Es que no me siento muy bien madrina**

— **¿qué tienes?**

—**Me duele la cabeza**

—**Yo quería seguir con el paseo—dije –pero si se siente mal será mejor que se tome analgésico y descanse—tome el brazo de mi madre y sin soltar el de Bella nos dirigimos a la casa. Al llegar y ver que Bella se retiraba al dormitorio—hasta mañana Bella—mientras le daba la bunas noches estreche su mano que tan pocas veces había tenido en las mías.**

**Así yo también partir a mi dormitorio, en donde el rebelde sueño se escapa de mis ojos, mi cerebro sigue trabajando**

**Yo no le importo nada, cuando tomo la decisión de irse…..lo peor que mi madre me echara la culpa de su viaje. Pero mi orgullo no me permite que le ruegue o que siquiera intente pedirle que se quede.**

**Hola**

**Como están, bueno me he retrasado un poco con el capitulo, pero por fin aquí esta espero que lo disfruten y me digan que les pareció.**

**Gracias por su paciencia, cuídense**

**xoxo**


End file.
